


h eck.

by connormurphyismychild (aMagizoologistNamedAsh)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, as the 1666 work should be, dont sue, i was supposed to update my main fic but did This™ instead, i wrote this in five minutes ok, im laughing @ ao3 beside her, its a shitpost, mt friend is laughing @ anime beside me, this is the 1666 work in Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMagizoologistNamedAsh/pseuds/connormurphyismychild
Summary: heckin goes downhothin goes downd a n g i n  appears





	h eck.

"Heck."

"Hoth."

" _Heck_."

" _Hoth!_ "

I can't deal with this kind of betrayal. I think this might be the day I break up with Jeremy, because "hoth" is not better than "heck", as I've been trying to tell him. That bitch. 

" _Heck_ is the best, and you cannot argue," I yelled. I was taught to speak up for what was right. 

Jeremy looked up from his phone. "But _hoth_ is so original; anyone could say _heck_. But _hoth_? Reserved for me, only," he snickered. 

I rolled my eyes. "If it's only reserved for you, why is it the best? No one would use it, while heck can be universally loved and accepted." Fucking Jeremy and his _hoth_. 

Jeremy glared at me and I glared at him. My sister came in. 

"Stop fighting! The whole street can hear, Jesus Faist," she groaned. She was smacking gum. "Besides, we all know _dang_ is better."

Me and Jeremy stopped arguing and slowly turned her way. 

"What did you just say?" he asked. 

"Dang," she taunted. 

I blinked and said,"If you dare say that sin again you'll-"

"D A N G ."

All hell broke loose. My sister had a black eye, my wrist was sprained and Jeremy had my glasses on. 

As we were all panting, Jeremy said one final word:

"Hoth."

We tackled him. 

I loved my idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> fucketh the what kind of drugs am i on


End file.
